


Tilted

by mecchi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, I'm Sorry, M/M, POV First Person, Present Tense, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mecchi/pseuds/mecchi
Summary: I can't believe I'm living in a world without you in it.





	Tilted

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in Drarry fandom and after 7 years of not writing fanfiction. Bit rusty but bear with me yeah? And I'm not a native English speaker so please point out any mistakes and I'll repair them. I don't condone the act of commiting suicide.

Over and over I hit my head against the wall. It was especially hard when it was your birthday last June but now it is exactly one year since you took your life. And I realized it has been a full year of me existing without you. The world keeps spinning but I want it to stay still.

 

Stop, just stop!

 

I don't even know to whom I'm yelling. Running my hand over my nest of a hair, I grab and pull. It feels like my nose is barely out of water and my lungs are filled, dragging me down, down into a spiral that dragged you down. The fireplace blares brightly all of a sudden but it closes off just as quickly. I know they are trying to reach me but I think I'm allowed this silence.

 

The rain pelts hard against the windows of Number 12, compensating for my tears that had ran dry months ago. For a full year I am living in a world where there is no you in it. I kept going while you are stuck in time. I aged when you stay the same. What good is this world that has broken and bruised you beyond repair? What good is this world I saved, Draco?

 

I saved you, but not from yourself.

 

The fireplace blares against and the wards are tingling, heavy against the back of my mind. I'm so exhausted, love. The one that I want to share this sorrow and pain with is the one causing it. You broke me and yet I want you to put me back together again.

 

Where is the logic in that, Potter?

 

I imagines that is what you would drawl at me, lips tilted just so, displaying that smirk.

 

Logic doesn't matter now though when I was the one who buried you. I put you in the ground and turned around with the hope of your arms around me. Logic? Logic ceased working when I call your name and you don't answer. There is no logic when I touched your cold fingers and they didn't grasp back. What good am I without you here?

 

It has been a year and it is not getting easier. Now it is too much for me to bear. Please wait for me, Draco, for I am coming to you because what good is this world for me without you in it?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, all mistakes are my own. If YOU are having suicidal thoughts, please talk with somebody. YOU are beautiful, every single one of YOU. Please talk with somebody because I'm sure that there is at least one person who would not want to live in a world without YOU in it. YOU matter, YOUR thoughts matter and YOUR life matters.


End file.
